Un Parfum ou les états d'âmes de Jasper
by Caelina
Summary: Os. Un jasper torturé parle de ses états d'âmes face au sang humain...


Voici mon 1er One Shot je voudrais dire merci à my Wife ma Beta lectrice et dédicacer ce OS a mon Sheep o' lait et a mon 1/2 cerveau voila.

Donc voici ma 1ere fic n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez, je prend toutes les critiques positives et négatives... Bonne Lecture

Tout les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, Les 2 extraits de poèmes appartiennent à C. Baudelaire (Les Fleurs du Mal). Seule d'idée de l'histoire m'appartient.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un Parfum ou les états d'âmes de Jasper.

...

_Lecteur as-tu quelquefois respiré_

_Avec ivresse et gourmandise_

_Ce grain d'encens qui remplit une église_

_Ou d'un sachet le musc invétéré ?_

**Le Parfum**

Baudelaire / Les Fleurs du Mal

Je ne pense pas non à quel point, vous ne pourriez même pas imaginer ce qu'est de sentir en vous cette chaleur, sur votre corps froid et mort...

Ce jour là, quand j'ai rencontré celle qui fut ma chanteuse, je ne pensais pas que je tiendrais si longtemps (dans la mesure des choses) face à son parfum, à cette époque je me posais moins de questions...

C'était une morne journée de janvier près de Houston, Maria commençait très sérieusement à me courir elle et ses principes, j'étais parti faire un tour pour avoir la paix et surtout partir à la chasse : j'étais plus qu'affamé. Mon odorat infaillible m'indiquât un groupe de frêle vierge, c'est ce que je préfère les vierges : leurs sang est si doux, si sucré, déjà le venin me débordait presque des lèvres. Donc guidé par mes instincts, j'allais à leur rencontre discrètement comme le félin observant sa proie. Soudain mon attention se trouvât attirée par tout autre chose, une odeur à me rendre fou comme quand j'étais petit et que je passais devant la boulangerie, je ne pouvais résister, face à cela rien n'était en mesure de faire le poids. Je me dérobais de mon objectif premier pour suivre ces effluves de bois vert mélangés aux parfums du sable chaud et de la menthe. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur elle je dus me retenir douloureusement pour ne pas la mettre à mort, là, directement. Elle n'était pas spécialement belle, je dirais plutôt charmante et très aguicheuse, à son accoutrement je réalisais enfin qu'elle n'était autre qu'une prostituée. Mais elle ne m'intéressait pas pour sa, mais cela sera tout de même plus simple me mis-je à penser et un sourire fendit mes lèvres.

- Bonsoir beau mâle me lança-t-elle lascive, au moment où je m'approchai finalement.

- Hum, je pense que ceci pourrait m'être utile lui répliquais-je machinalement en pointant du menton ses seins.

Le monstre en moi était repus à ce genre d'exercice et cela ne l'intéressait plus du tout il rêvait déjà de voir déborder le sang de ses lèvres.

Elle attrapa ma main et nous montâmes à l'étage de l'auberge devant laquelle elle stationnait. Déjà elle me jeta contre le lit et s'assît à califourchon au-dessus de moi et tenta de défaire la boucle de ma ceinture.

OoO

Elle n'en eu jamais l'occasion de finir son geste. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouvais en position de domination, mes lèvres tout contre la délicate peau de son cou... Et comme chaque fois cette chose me frappa, elle avait peur; elle était même effrayée mais ne voulait rien laisser transparaitre, l'assoiffé de sang qui faisait partie de moi se délecta de cela comme d'un précieux nectar.

- Un nouveau jeu? me susurrât-elle à l'oreille

- Non, pas ce soir Darling...

A ces mots le peu de désir et de curiosité qu'il restait en elle se transforma vite en désespoir.

Elle tenta de se détacher de moi mais la force des vampires n'était pas une légende, elle paraissait tout de même résignée à ne pas livrer le combat, acceptant la mort. Je croisais son regard une dernière fois, mon sourire s'étira sur mes dents, vicieux, j'aimais cela quand ils avaient peur mais au fond je savais que plus tard j'allais le regretter comme à chaque fois mais cédant à la facilité, je ne pensais finalement qu'à sont fluide vital coulant paresseusement dans ma gorge suivant doucement son chemin, inévitablement.

Je plantais enfin mes dents dans la peau fine et luisante au dessus de sa clavicule, son enveloppe charnelle avait un goût de sel.

- Au revoir, ce fût un plaisir.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, seul résonnait le gargouillement de moi me grisant de son sang, le bruit résonnant sur les murs de la miséreuse chambre.

Cette instant était magique jamais un sang ne m'avait fait un effet aussi puissant, je ne saurais trop l'expliquer, cela ressemblait à la jouissance du sexe mais multipliée au moins par 1000. J'appréciais chaque micro litres de sont sang, me de délectant de toutes les parcelles d'hémoglobine, buvant lentement ce goût si bon qui s'imprimait sur ma langue, y laissant une brûlure vive.

Quand ma source de plaisir se tarie c'est la blessure profonde de ce que j'avais fait, une nouvelle victime était a mon actif et le monstre en moi pour le moment s'était caché derrière les 5L de sang que je venais d'engloutir, me laissant seul avec mes vieux démons.

OoO

Je revis aussi nettement la peur dans ses pupilles, celle qui l'avait consumé la rendant si irrésistible, mais qui faisait de moi une bête féroce accro à l'adrénaline.

J'étais mal, je pris le corps toujours imbibé de ce parfum dans mes bras, humant dans ses cheveux l'odeur de la honte. Le ciel au dehors crachait ses derniers éclairs, je devais faire vite pour me débarrasser du cadavre. Pour mon corps de vampire, celui du monstre ça ne fût pas bien difficile. Ma chanteuse finirait sa vie, si je puis dire, au fond d'un puits à sec depuis de nombreuses années, mon cerveau humain lui me posa plus de difficultés, mais le soleil me menaçait de ses funestes rayons, je courais me cacher en direction de Houston en moins de 7min je fus sur les lieux. Je m'arrêtais dans un bar encore plus miteux que celui de mon méfait précédent. Je pris place à une table dans un angle et commandais une téquila.

Mais qu'avais-je fais ? Cela était vital, certes, mais je devais décemment arrêter de tuer des gens, chaque nouveau corps au fond de ce puits me mettais dans une colère et une déprime sans précédent. Je ne voyais pas d'autre alternative, mais ma nature me dictait de boire du sang, une seule solution, en boucle comme un vieux disque rayé tourné dans ma tête, je devais abandonner ma nature, cesser de faire le mal, toute cette peur qu'ils éprouvaient, s'en fut trop pour moi, je sentais la colère monter en moi, je serrais si fort le verre de téquila qu'il explosa répandant son contenu sur la table, le sol et ailleurs dans un bruit de verre explosé, je ne me souciais guerre des regards qui se posèrent sur moi. Je me concentrais sur une vaste étendue d'eau calme. Cela fonctionna à 1/2 me renvoyant mes problèmes en pleine figure, mais au moins la colère était passée.

Je me donnais littéralement envie de vomir, la peine de tout ces gens s'abattaient sur moi comme les arbres lors d'une tempête, me revenant en pleine figure comme un boomerang.

J'étais au plus profond du désespoir, me disant que la seule solution restait la mort, je ne mangerais plus et la vie me quitterai comme lors de ma transformation, mais cette fois-ci une bonne fois pour toute.

OoO

La porte du bar s'ouvrit faisant sonner la clochette accrochée au battant. Je ne relevais même pas la tête. Sur l'instant je ne pensais qu'à une chose : il me fallait une dernière proie avant de cesser de pourrir la planète pour toujours. Mon regard s'éleva sur la salle, mon monstre commença à échafauder des plans. Mon dégout de moi-même à cet instant atteint un paroxysme méprisable, je me rendis compte que j'agissais comme ces drogués qui étaient mes supérieurs de guerre qui disaient toujours "allez un dernier verre et j'y vais" et qui pour finir se retrouvaient complètement saoul sur le champ de bataille, incapable de dire non. Je me repliais sur ma chaise ne sachant que faire de ce corps qui ne m'appartenait plus.

C'est à cet instant que je ressentis une mièvrerie de plus, de l'amour, un amour fort et sans limite, un amour fort et doux à la fois, un amour éternel, aveugle. Il irradiait si fort qu'il propulsât toutes mes maugréassions au néant. Je levais les yeux dans l'espoir de découvrir d'où tout cela provenait. C'était presque douloureux. Et c'est la que je vis son visage doux aimant apaisé mais ses yeux ambres pales étaient en proie au doute. Enfin son regard croisa le mien et ce fut la pire des douleurs que je dus supporter, je vis ses prunelles s'attendrirent puis ce durcirent et ses sourcils se froncer quand elle réalisa que les miennes étaient rouges sang, rouge de ma culpabilité.

En cet instant tout devînt clair c'était vers moi que toutes les choses que j'avais ressenti étaient tournés, ses sentiment était pour moi...

Elle s'assit à ma table. Je ressentis de la confiance, une confiance sans borne plus puissante que l'amour. J'avais l'impression qu'elle en savait plus sur moi que je n'en avais connaissance moi même

Je compris enfin que ma vie allait changer et je ne pus me retenir de lui sourire quand elle mit sa main dans la mienne.

_Tes yeux, où rien ne révèle_

_Ni de doux, ni d'amer_

_Sont deux bijoux où se mêle_

_L'or avec le fer._

**Le serpent qui danse**

Baudelaire / Les Fleurs du Mal


End file.
